1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sintered metal filters which have been impregnated with a finely divided ceramic material such as titania and then heated so that the ceramic material sinters together.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,619 discloses forming a dynamic membrane on a porous sintered stainless steel support. The porous stainless steel support is impregnated with an aqueous nitrate solution, followed by a solution of polyacrylic acid, followed by a solution of sodium hydroxide to form a porous zirconia medium in the sintered metal filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,520 describes ultrafiltration membranes made from a sintered stainless steel support (316L) impregnated with zirconium oxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,187 discloses a porous membrane and process for making it by drawing by suction a suspension of grains of a metallic oxide in a fluid into a rigid sintered metal support.